Learning as we go
by Lacey99
Summary: Harm and Mac got together in Australia and married. Two years later they are working on some issues.
1. Chapter 1

**JAG Headquarters**

Commander Harmon Rabb crossed the bullpen and entered his office. He threw a few files on the desk and grabbed his legal pad and a pen, another file and hurried out of the office again. He had been in with the Admiral after morning staff call, and now he was running late for a court hearing. He had been granted leave for a few days the next week to go do his carrier quals, waiting the longest he could, hoping that a case would take him to a carrier, he was now in a hurry to get it done before time ran out.

"You're running late too?" he asked Commander Sturgis Turner as they both entered the elevator together.

"Yeah, it's one of those days where I'm running behind on everything. Are we still on for tonight?" Sturgis wondered.

"We are. It should be a good game," Harm smiled.

"Did you get the Admiral's permission to go do your quals?" Sturgis wondered as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Barely," Harm followed Sturgis out of the elevator. "He wasn't too pleased."

"I can imagine. Things are busy here at the moment," Sturgis saw the judge walk in and he hurried over to his client.

Harm took his place across the aisle, ready to prosecute the case.

 **Mac's office**

Harm knocked on Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's door and smiled when he heard her curse as a bunch of files fell off her desk and to the floor. She was the chief of staff and had more than enough work to do. He wondered how she'd react to him going to a carrier after the weekend. Didn't they have plans? He wondered as he reached for the fallen files.

"Thanks," she said as he put the files back on her desk.

"No problem," he flashed her a sweet smile, remembering their shower that morning. "So, listen, the Admiral granted me leave to do my quals next week…"

"Your quals?" she looked confused. "Carrier quals?"

"Yeah, I'm cutting it short, I know, but I'm leaving on Monday and…"

"But you said you weren't doing that this time?" she reminded him.

"I said I was considering not doing them," he argued.

"Harm, we talked about this," she let out a sigh. "I should have known."

"Mac, it's just for a few days," he pointed out.

"It's not about that, it's about us making a decision," she leaned back in her chair. "You're doing it again. Saying one thing one moment and doing something else the next. Your car…"

"What about my car?" he wondered.

"The new racing wheels," she threw her pen onto her desk. "We were selling it."

"It's enough with one sensible car," he argued.

"Well, right now we have no sensible car," she pointed out with an eyeroll.

"We can talk about it later, tonight," he smiled. "After the game."

She looked confused. "The game?"

"I'm meeting Sturgis. We're watching a College basketball game," it dawned on him that he had forgotten to tell her. "I didn't tell you, did I?"

"No, you didn't," she reached for her pen again and focused on the computer screen. "Again," she mumbled under her breath.

"It's no problem is it?" he wondered and tried a cute smile.

She didn't even bother to look at him. "Sure, do what you want."

"Ma'am," Lieutenant Bud Roberts stopped. "Oh, sorry sir, I was just delivering these," he handed Mac some files.

"Thanks Bud," Mac offered a smile. "Tell me something Bud, do you usually run things by Harriet before making plans?"

"Yes, ma'am, I always do," Bud looked between the Commander and the colonel. Something was going on between them and he had walked straight into it.

Mac turned to Harm. "See?"

"I did apologize," Harm mumbled.

"Actually, you didn't," she scribbled down something on the legal pad. "You're both dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am," Bud turned to leave.

Harm smirked. "You're dismissing me?"

"Yes, Commander. You are dismissed," she didn't even look at him.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled and turned to leave. "You're senior by two months," he added quietly as he left her office.

 **Later that nigh**

Harm didn't really enjoy the game as much as he had hoped. Usually he loved it, the atmosphere, good company and watching a good game, but he couldn't concentrate. His wife had not been happy with him, and it was getting to him.

"What's up?" Sturgis wondered.

"I had a fight with Mac," he hesitated. "Again."

"The cars again?" Sturgis assumed.

"Well, yes I guess, but also my quals, making plans without telling her and where to put the new desk," Harm let out a small laugh. "Married life."

Sturgis hesitated. "Well yeah, it's mostly about compromising."

"We're not very good at that," Harm let out a chuckle. "I was supposed to give up carrier flights. Because of the baby."

Sturgis raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Mac's pregnant?"

"No, not yet, but we're working on it," Harm smiled. "It's time."

"Exciting," Sturgis smiled. "And a change."

"Tell me about it," Harm hesitated. "Mac really wants kids."

Sturgis noticed his hesitation. "And you?"

"I do," Harm shrugged. "I don't know, Sturgis. Having kids means giving up a lot. Mac doesn't want me to keep my carrier status."

"But you'll still be in the reserves," Sturgis pointed out.

"Only flying off ground, not carriers," Harm let out a sigh. "It's a big change."

"Well, isn't it worth it?" Sturgis wondered. "I mean, a kid, a testament to the love between you and Mac. I bet that after holding your son or daughter, you don't feel like taking a flight anytime soon."

Harm smiled. "I guess."

"Look," Sturgis chuckled. "Change is scary, but I think a change like that makes it all worth it."

Harm thought about it. "It is something we both want. And Mac is going to be a great mom. She has that nurturing gene in spades. Just look what she did for Chloe."

"And you?" Sturgis wondered.

"I can learn," Harm smiled. "I got married, didn't I? I mean, I can probably be a dad too."

"May I make a suggestion?" Sturgis wondered.

"Yeah, sure," Harm was curious where this was going.

"Talk to Mac, let her know about your doubts. She'll understand," Sturgis reassured.

Harm nodded. "I'll talk to her when I get home."

 **Beallsville, Pennsylvania**

Mac took her bag and walked towards the main entrance. She knocked, then turned and looked around. She inhaled the fresh air and saw birds flying past, settling in the big oak tree in the garden. It was beautiful here, with the creek running by and the big fields surrounding the small house. She turned back when she heard the door open.

"Sarah?" Sarah Rabb lit up and hugged the younger woman.

"Hi, Grams," Mac smiled. "Do you mind a weekend guest? I just needed to get away."

"Are you kidding?" Grams stepped aside. "You are welcome here whenever you want, you know that. Where is Harm?"

Mac hesitated. "I just needed some space."

Grams closed the door and motioned for the living room. "Arguing again?"

"Just not agreeing," Mac left her bag in the hallway and entered the cozy living room. The TV was on, an old black and white movie showing.

"I came across this old movie and I had these flashbacks," Grams laughed softly. "Let me get you something to eat."

"You don't have to…"

"Nonsense, you're skinny," Grams patted her arm softly. "We need to fatten you up. Sit."

"Yes, ma'am," Mac smiled and walked over to the couch. "I feel better already."

Grams smiled, then headed for the kitchen. Mac watched her go, then leaned back on the couch. This was a special place. Harm's special place. After they married, it became her special place.

 **Harm and Mac's apartment**

Harm was surprised to see the darkened apartment. He wondered if Mac had gone to bed early, but found their bedroom empty. He found a note on the refrigerator, held up by the monkey magnet, one that he had thought was cute and bought for her.

"What the hell," he read the note once more, then reached for his phone and called her.

"Hey, Harm," her soft voice answered after two rings.

"You're gone for the weekend?" he sounded more upset than he intended.

"I just need a little breather. Don't worry, I only packed for the weekend."

"Why would you pack for more?" he wondered.

"Harm, we're not on the same page, we fight and we're not communicating. I just…"

"Hey Mac, I was hoping we could talk tonight. I've been thinking and…"

"Look, I just need the weekend to clear my head. I'll be back on Sunday and maybe we can make some sense out of this then. I have to go, okay?"

"Mac?"

"I love you, Harm. I do. Bye.

"I love you too."

The line went dead and he put his phone on the counter and let out a sigh.

 **Beallsville, Pennsylvania**

"Was that Harm" Grams wondered as she put a plate in front of Mac.

"It was," Mac wiped away a tear stubbornly. "This looks great."

"It's just an omelet," Grams smiled warmly and put her hand on Mac's shoulder. "Now, tell me what's going on."

Mac hesitated. "Well, I don't know. We made plans, to look for a bigger place. We've been living in that small apartment for two years now, and it was supposed to be temporary. We want something bigger now that we're starting a family."

"You're pregnant?" Grams smiled widely as she sat down on the couch beside Mac.

"No, I've been wanting it for a while, but we just recently agreed to throw away birth control," Mac hesitates. "I can't believe I'm talking to Harm's grandmother about this."

"Oh, dear," Grams laughed. "I do know where babies come from. It might be a while since I had them, but I do remember."

Mac wiped her eyes. "Damn it."

"Here," Grams handed her a handkerchief. "It'll be fine. Whatever it is, it'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure," Mac wiped her eyes. "Harm is doing his carrier quals, he refuses to get rid of his Corvette, and we can't agree on where that stupid desk should stand."

"Oh dear, that's quite a lot of frustration," Grams let out a sigh. "I take it the desk isn't the real issue."

Mac laughed. "No."

"My grandson doesn't want to give up his flight status," Grams shrugged. "Oh, he'll give it up the second he looks into that baby's eyes. Believe me. Harm thinks he needs to fly, it's his legacy, from his grandfather and his father. But he's on a greater path, and he'll realize that."

Mac studied the older woman. "You think?"

"Yes, he's just having trouble letting go," Grams reassured. "But he married you, that's a milestone for him. And having a baby, that will be a milestone too. Oh, he's going to turn into a sap. I can't wait to see that. Please, don't wait too long before you get pregnant, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I want to see my grandson hold his baby."

Mac smiled. "We have to make up before that happens."

Grams chuckled. "Well, if you make up the right way, a baby might be the result."

"Grams," Mac shook her head in wonder and smiled. "I'm glad I came here."

"Me too," Grams smiled. "Now, you eat while I make up the bed for you."

"I can do that," Mac suggested.

"No, you are my guest," Grams stood. "I'm old, but I can still make up a bed."

"You are amazing," Mac said and meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beallsville, Pennsylvania**

Harm circled over the house before he put Sarah down on the field across the creek. He had spotted her Corvette in the driveway and he knew where his wife was. The thought made him smile.

A tractor stopped by the plane as he jumped to the ground. "You're keeping her nice," Jimmy Larsen dropped his cigarette on the ground and stamped on it.

"Hey Jimmy," Harm offered his hand. "Thanks for letting me land here."

"No problem. Nice flight?" Jimmy wondered as he looked over the plane. He was the same age as Harm's father would have been. They grew up together, but Jimmy was the only one who made it back from Vietnam.

"Yeah, she's doing good," Harm chuckled. "Do you ever take up yours?"

"Nah, not much," Jimmy shrugged. "Little Jimmy does. She's more his now. You still fly jets?"

"For now," Harm hesitated. "We'll see."

"Well, good to see you Harm," Jimmy turned back to his tractor. "Your father would be proud."

Harm nodded. "Yeah he would," he mumbled quietly as he reached for his bag and turned to the house. He walked over the bridge crossing the creek and headed for the front door. The house was quiet, then he heard laughter from the kitchen and walked there. Mac and Grams were baking.

"Good morning," he smiled hesitantly.

"Did Jimmy yell at you for landing on his field?" Grams walked over and hugged him, then pinched his cheeks. "Good to see you, Harmon."

"Good to see you too Grams," Harm smiled and wiped flour off his cheeks. "No, he didn't. I called and cleared it with him first," his eyes met Mac's. "Hi."

She smiled. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," he shrugged. "Just needed something to do while I waited for you to come home."

She walked over. "I'm glad you're here," she hugged him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you making?"

She moved back. "Chocolate chip cookies," she leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I was being inconsiderate."

"I was being unreasonable," she hesitated.

"Are you staying?" Grams wanted to know.

Harm tore his eyes away from his wife. "Yes," he put his hand on the small of Mac's back.

"Good," Grams smiled. "Well, I'll leave you kids' alone. I am taking some cookies over to Ike Winter. He lost his wife a while back and I look in on him from time to time, to make sure he's doing okay. Then I'll stop by Pattie on my way back," she closed the lid on the cookie jar. "You two have a lot to talk about," she smiled cleverly and walked past Harm.

Harm smiled and took off his flight jacket, then walked over to the sink and washed his hands, before reaching for a cookie. "It's good."

"Yeah," Mac began to clean up. "So, you came here?"

"I did," he hesitated. "I tried to call you again last night, sent you four messages…"

"I sent one back," she said carefully as she put away the rest of the cookies.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. Making plans without talking to you first," he tried a clever smile. "I should have asked permission."

Mac rolled her eyes. "You are so full of it sometimes."

"Hey, I know I'm not a well-trained husband, but you need the challenge," he finished the cookie and walked over to the fridge to get some milk. "I'm just kidding," he said before she could reply. "I know this wasn't about the game last night, it's about me flying."

"It's not about you flying, Harm. It's about you refusing to grow up," she pointed out.

"I grew up plenty," he argued.

"We've been married for two years and we still live in that cramped apartment," she let out a sigh. "I don't want to argue okay?"

"Me neither," he put the empty milk glass down and stepped closer to her. "I'll give up my carrier qualifications and stick to being a reserve pilot on land. We agreed after Paraguay that we'd stop taking unnecessary risks."

"We did agree on that," she studied him. "I don't want to control you."

"You're not, we made the decision together. It's time. And when the baby comes, I'll get rid of the Vette and get a SUV. Maybe even a minivan."

She smiled. "You can keep the Vette. We can make it work with one sensible car."

"Really?" he smiled cleverly.

"Really," she chuckled.

He nodded. "Deal," he held out his hand. She shook it and laughed when he pulled her into his arms. "That's better."

"I love you," she kissed him softly.

"I love you too," he smiled sheepishly. "And you have to admit that I've gotten better at commitment after that night you seduced me in Sidney Harbor."

"I seduced you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you totally did," he chuckled. "I didn't complain."

"You definitely didn't," she put her forehead close to his and let out a contented sigh.

 **Monday morning**

Harm whistled as he stepped out of the shower. The weekend had gone from bad to amazing. They had enjoyed Saturday and most of Sunday as well in Beallsville and left with a lot of cookies and a hint about there better be a baby on the way soon.

"My turn," Mac slipped past him in the tiny bathroom and removed her robe, before stepping into the shower.

"You could have joined me," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She turned on the water. "No time."

Harm heard the phone ring. "The phone this early, that's not good," he headed out of the bathroom and hurried to pick up. Commander Rabb. Sir? I understand, sir. We were just about to leave the apartment. Both of us, sir? I see. Yes, sir. Bye."

Mac just turned off the water when he stepped into the bathroom again. "We gotta go."

"What's up?" she reached for a towel.

"Radar accident aboard the USS Gillcrist," Harm reached for his toothbrush.

"We're both going?" Mac was surprised.

"That's what the big guy said," Harm smiled. "It'll be fun. You and me, out at sea again. Huh?"

She chuckled. "I guess. How long do you think it'll take?"

"Hopefully not that long, but we better pack for a sleepover or two. I have no idea what's waiting out there," he started brushing his teeth.

Ten minutes later they were dressed, both in full work mode as they prepared for their assignment. Harm stopped as they were leaving the apartment a few minutes later, stopping her on her way out the door.

"What?" she wondered.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Won't be able to do that out there."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Good point."

He grabbed his bag and followed her out the door. Suddenly they had changed from husband and wife to coworkers. The transition came automatically for them whenever they worked together.

 **The next day**

Harm found Mac in the wardroom where she was having coffee. He nodded to a few officers' having lunch, then joined her.

"So?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," he shrugged.

"Harm, the Admiral wants a report," she sipped her coffee. "We have a COD out of here in an hour and we better have the report ready when we report back to JAG tomorrow."

"I know," he chuckled. "Look, we don't totally agree on this. I still think that involuntary manslaughter is too harsh. I do however agree that if Petty Officer Yates wasn't doing his job because he was too busy smoking, he should be charged."

"There's too many evidence suggesting that he didn't do his job," Mac pointed out. "Let's charge him and the court can decide."

Harm nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Mac shook her head with amusement. "You still can't handle the fact that I'm senior."

"What? I handle it just fine," he said with laughter. "Now, let's get going. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

 **Later that night**

It was late when they walked into their apartment. Mac complained that she was starving, and Harm suggested that she'd take a shower while he prepared food. Mac was more than happy to have him cook for her, so she agreed.

"You are the best husband ever," she smiled as she walked into the kitchen clad in an oversized t-shirt, her hair dripping wet.

Harm kissed her cheek, then walked past her. "Enjoy. I'm taking a shower, babe."

Mac sat down to eat and a few minutes later he joined her. "I'm surprised the Admiral sent us to investigate together. He's been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah, I think it has to do with having a young staff. Sturgis has been a bit off since that incident with the North Koreans, so the Admiral has been hesitant to send him on investigations. I don't mind working with you," she smiled cleverly.

"I don't mind either, but it's hard to keep my hands to myself," he joked.

Mac leaned in and kissed him softly. "Well, you don't have to do that tonight."

"Just let me finish the meal," he kissed her softly. "And we can work on that baby," he nibbled on her lip.

Mac pulled back and looked at him. "Deal."

Later in bed Harm held her close as he drifted to sleep.

"I love you," she mumbled tiredly.

He kissed her softly. "I love you too, beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning**

Harm woke up with a startle when the alarm went off the next morning. He shut it off and reached for his wife, pulling her closer. There was nothing positive about an early alarm when the bed was so warm and the woman so beautiful. Mac had the same thought as she forced her eyes open. They had fallen asleep too late the previous night, but it was worth it.

"Let's just stay in bed," Harm mumbled.

"Yeah, sounds good. Especially when the Admiral has the MPs come dragging us out of bed and we're facing charges for going AWOL," she stretched lazily, her voice groggy with sleep.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he wondered.

"I left it somewhere in Paraguay, I think," she untangled herself from him. "Speaking of Paraguay, Webb never called me back last week."

Harm watched her disappear into the bathroom. He stretched and sat up in bed. "He's probably out of town," he yelled after her.

"So soon?" Mac appeared in the doorway. "I'm taking a shower. I smell like man and sweat."

Harm wiggled his eyebrows. "I didn't hear you complain."

She giggled as she turned and disappeared into the bathroom again. He loved the sound of her giggles. He got out f bed and followed her.

"I'm just worried about him," Mac said as he stepped into the shower with her.

Harm moved under the water with her. "I know. He'll show up when he can."

Mac let out a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"It's not your fault," he pulled her close. "Let's go see Catherine's baby today. I promised I'd stop by when I spoke to her at her mother's funeral."

"Your other wife," Mac smirked.

"Don't be like that, baby. She's the reason I got to you," he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I know," she kissed him softly. "We better get moving or we'll be late."

He nodded. "I can help you wash," he suggested.

She laughed softly. "I think I can handle it."

 **JAG Headquarters, later that day**

Harm looked at the boy in front of him, remembering himself at that age. They had a pretrial meeting to get to and the kid looked like he had lost all hope.

"Petty Officer, do you feel like you did something wrong?"

"Sir, I don't feel like it no, but still I went AWOL and they probably won't let me be in the Navy," the Petty Officer let out a sigh.

"It's not over yet," Harm reassured. "You did leave base because your girlfriend was in the hospital having your daughter."

"Sir, I have to find a way to provide for my daughter. The Navy was my chance and I messed up," he hesitated. "I had to be there when she was born, sir."

"Let's hope opposing council can understand that. I don't see this going to trial, but if the deal is dishonorable discharge I'm afraid we have to fight it in court."

"Sir, I want to stay in," the Petty Officer sat up straighter. "The Navy is the reason why I'm not running around on the streets or is in prison."

"You have an outstanding record, Petty Officer. That will help," Harm reassured.

"Sir, do you have kids?" the Petty Officer wondered.

"Not yet," Harm smiled. "But when I do I want to be there to see he or she being born."

The Petty Officer smiled. "It's nothing like it, sir."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "I think they belong to you, Petty Officer," Mac made a motion to let a young girl with a baby enter.

"I wanted to be here. I hope that's okay?" the girl wondered.

"Of course," Harm stood. "Please sit down," he offered his chair. "We have five minutes, Petty Officer," Harm followed Mac out of his office.

"Ready for the hearing?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Harm crossed his arms.

"You could have had a junior lawyer handled this case," she pointed out.

"I know," he shrugged. "I just want to make sure he gets the best possible defense."

"You're a softie," Mac teased.

Harm offered a cute smile. "Don't tell anyone okay? I have a reputation to protect."

"Commander, Colonel," Admiral Chegwidden walked up to them.

"Sir?" Mac responded.

"I have Turner prosecuting the Yates Article 32," the Admiral looked between them. "Who wants to defend the Petty Officer."

"I would, sir," Harm motioned for Mac. "If that's okay with the Colonel."

"No problem, sir," Mac reassured.

"I figured as much," the Admiral looked amused as he turned to leave.

Harm looked at Mac. "What are you up to workwise anyway?"

"The chief of staff's work is never done," she turned to leave. "See you at lunch?"

"You will," he offered a sweet smile, then turned back to his office.

 **Later that night, Harm and Mac's apartment**

Harm checked the lasagna, then closed the oven.

"Five more minutes."

Mac smiled. "Good, because I'm starving."

Harm chuckled. "Yes, I heard your whining in the car."

"Careful," she warned. "I'm holding a knife."

"Hey, I'm the guy who feeds you," he reminded her.

"Good point," she finished the salad and put the knife down.

"How was your day?" he wondered, noticing that she had been quiet since they left JAG.

She leaned on the counter and crossed her arms. "It was busy. I was stuck in my office most of the day."

He nodded. "You want to talk about it?"

"What?" she questioned.

"You have something on your mind," he pointed out and studied her.

"Oh, just a gazillion things to remember for tomorrow, and I'm really tired," she smiled. "You worry too much."

"I have to worry, you have a way of pushing yourself too hard," he accused with amusement.

"It's a good thing I have a big bad protector around," she chuckled as she took the bowl of salad and walked to the table.

"We haven't actually had much time to unwind this week," he agreed as he reached for two plates and silverware and walked to the table.

"At least we found the time to go see Catherine Gale's baby," she let out a sigh. "It has been a busy summer."

"Tell me about it. Ever since Paraguay it seems like JAG has been chaos. I guess there was a backlog on cases while we were running around down there, and we're being punished now," he shrugged. "It's calming down though."

She hesitated. "Do you ever think about leaving it all?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Where is this coming from?"

"It's probably because I'm tired," she rubbed her forehead. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he reached for her hand. "We need to talk about these things. Mac," he tugged on her hand. "It's been five months since Paraguay, and you've been going full force ever since. You never took the time to sit back and reflect on what happened down there."

"I talked to you about it," she defended herself.

"Because I made you," he teased.

She smiled. "Good point counselor," she stepped into his embrace.

"We have leave coming up. Let's just take a break for a week. Mom wants us to visit," he kissed the top of her head. "Let me take care of you."

"I like it when you're like this," she let out a contented sigh and hugged him closer.

The timer buzzed, and he stepped back, letting her go he walked to the oven and shut it off. He walked over to where she stood again, leaned in and kissed her softly. "We need the get you fed, then we'll go to bed, and I'll hold you really close."

"I'd like that," she put her hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly. "I love you, Harm."

"Not as much as I love you, Sarah," he kissed her again. It took him a while to understand how vulnerable she could be, not that she'd ever admit to it. They had their ups and downs in the one and a half year they were dating, and in the two years they had been married, but he always thought that no matter what they would make it through. They had that amazing bond that he didn't think it was possible to have with anyone, until he had let go one night in Sidney Harbor.

He put the food on the table and waited for her to help herself. "Should we ask the Admiral for leave?"

She took a bite and lit up. "This is good," she chuckled. "You did good honey."

"Anything for you," he loaded his own plate.

"And yes," she took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. "A week in San Diego sounds good. Maybe we can do it the week after the next?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Drinks by the pool, you in a bikini…"

"That reminds me that I need to do some shopping," she interrupted him.

"Oh oh," he hesitated. "We don't have enough space honey."

"That's what I've been saying. We need a bigger place," she pointed her fork at him. "Did you talk to the realtor?"

"I did," he said proudly. "I'm on it so you can relax."

"Good," she chuckled.

He shook his head in amusement. Thankful that he hadn't forgotten to make the call to the realtor, avoiding an argument. He'd been delayed their move long enough.

 **Monday, one week later**

"For you," Harm strolled into Mac's office handing her a folder. She opened it and looked through it, looking thoughtful.

"There are a few apartments, and," he moved a few sets of paper away. "Houses."

Mac looked at him with raised eyebrows, "I thought we agreed on an apartment."

"I think a house is better for a baby," he reasoned.

"I'm not even pregnant, Harm," she reminded him.

"That we know of," he smiled flirtingly.

A throat cleared behind them and they both turned. "Planning your vacation?" the Admiral wanted to know.

"Sir," Harm hesitated. "No, looking at houses."

"It's about time," he handed them each a set of papers. "Your request for leave has been approved."

"Thank you, sir," Mac smiled.

"It's about time you take a break," the Admiral turned to leave. "Commander, don't you have court."

"Oh, sir," he waved at Mac and hurried out of her office. "I got sidetracked."

The Admiral shook his head with amusement and headed for his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday, one week later, outside Harm and Mac's place**

Harm waited for Mac to round the car and reached for her hand. They had been out, having dinner and then to a concert. Mac had been complaining that she hadn't gotten to dress up in a long time, and he had decided to make it more than a dinner. It was nice to focus on something else than work, a bigger place, what car to drive and baby making. And it was a good way for them to celebrate the house they'd just bought.

"That was a nice night," Mac let out a contented sigh. "I'm glad we did that."

"Me too," he chuckled. "Let's drive out to Blacksburg and take Sarah for a spin tomorrow, huh? We can take the motorcycle. Our plane for California doesn't leave until the afternoon."

"Yeah, we can do that," she waited for them to cross the road before she moved into his embrace.

He pulled her in for a kiss, but pulled back abruptly as he noticed a man stepping out of the shadows. "Webb?"

Mac turned. "Clay?"

"Yep, I was just leaving since there was no one home," he shrugged. "Just wanted to check in."

"I'm glad you did," Mac smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

Clay shook Harm's hand.

"You look good Clay," Harm motioned for their building. "Come inside."

"Nah, I don't want to mess up your night," Clay turned to leave.

"It's no problem, Clay. Stay," Mac followed Harm to the door. "It's too late for coffee, but tea?"

Clay hesitated. "Just for a little while then."

They walked inside and took the elevator up. Harm opened their front door and let Mac and Webb in before him. He closed the door and motioned for the kitchen. "I'll heat some water."

"Don't you have anything stronger?" Webb wondered.

"Sure," Harm went to the kitchen.

"I'll just go change. Sit," Mac turned and walked to the bedroom.

A little while later she walked back into the living room clad in a Marine Corps t-shirt and sweatpants, and slumped down on the couch. "How's it going Clay?"

Clay hesitated. "Pretty good. I've spent some time at my family's summer house, and I'll be back at work from Monday."

Harm put a tray down on the table with mugs, handed Webb his drink, and sat down beside Mac. "So, you're back in the warmth?"

"It helps to get tortured," Clay joked. "I'll be back in the field again soon, I guess."

"Are you ready?" Mac wondered as she arranged her tea.

"My Doctor says I am," again he shrugged. "I have to search for Sadiq and finish the mission."

"Unless he finds you first," Harm sipped his tea.

"Next time you might not get lucky," she regretted her words. "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Webb waived her off. "We all know that hadn't Harm come we'd be dead."

"We're lucky we aren't all dead," Mac pointed out.

"If I don't find Sadiq, he'll find us. He won't give up," Webb warned.

"Believe me, we're aware," Harm sat up and put his mug on the table. "Do you know anything?"

"We have agents out there looking, but so far he's succeeded in hiding away," Webb hesitated. "It's my mess, I'll fix it. I owe you."

Harm hesitated. "I don't like that we let him get away in Paraguay. I would have preferred to have put a bullet between his eyes."

Webb nodded. "What is good is that you killed most of Sadiq's known associates. He doesn't have many to turn to. On the other hand, it's bad because it makes him unpredictable. He's a master in turning people to his cause."

Mac let out a sigh. "I don't understand why Sadiq is after us anyway. I mean, isn't it more likely that he's out there planning his next major attack? Why would it matter to him that he kills us?"

"He doesn't let people get away," Clay pointed out. "You saw what he did to those missionaries. It wouldn't have mattered one way or the other if he had let them go, he wouldn't have gotten the money from their church either way. In Sadiq's mind they had stabbed us in the back, and they had to die."

"Are you saying that Sadiq thinks he's God?" Harm wondered.

Mac looked at Webb. "He does feel like he has the right to interpret the Koran the way it fits his agenda."

"Point is, that he is dangerous, and he needs…" Webb sipped his drink. "He needs killing."

Harm looked at Mac and took her hand. "Webb's right."

Mac nodded. "Yeah."

They talked for a while longer, then Webb called a cab and left. Mac closed the door after him then turned to her husband who was on the couch with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" she wondered as she walked over.

He nodded. "Yeah, just thinking. I'm not crazy about the idea that a terrorist is out to kill us."

"Me neither," Mac moved over him and sat down in his lap. "It'll be okay."

He cupped her face. "It's going to have to be, because I'm going to knock you up and I won't let anyone stand in the way of me seeing my son or daughter being born."

"I can't wait," she kissed him softly.

 **Sunday night**

Harm opened the front door and let Mac walk inside before him. He yelled hello and could hear his mother calling out to her husband.

"Finally," Trish appeared in the hallway.

Mac got the first hug, then Harm. "It's so good to see you both."

"It's good to see you too, Mom. You look good," Harm saw Frank approach. "You too Frank."

"Trying to keep up with your Mom," Frank shook his hand, then hugged Mac. "You look lovely, Sarah."

"Thank you, Frank," Mac smiled.

"Come inside," Trish motioned for the living room. "Sandra, bring their bags up to their room, please."

The housekeeper took their bags. "Thank you, Sandra," Harm said.

"Prepare to be spoiled," Trish motioned for the dining room. "Sandra has our dinner ready."

Harm took Mac's hand in his and led her to the table. "Looks good, Mom."

"I hope sea bass is okay?" Trish sat down.

"Sounds perfect," Mac smiled.

"So, what's new?" Trish wondered as Sandra put the food on the table.

"Well, we actually have some news," Harm smiled and took Mac's hand.

"Oh, you're having a baby," Trish assumed and couldn't hid her happy smile.

"Well, no," Harm should have known that his mother would assume that they were pregnant. "Not yet at least," he added. "We just bought a house."

"Congratulations," Frank raised his glass. "That deserves a toast."

"That's wonderful, darling," Trish agreed. "I believe your wife has only been begging for a bigger place for two years now," she added teasingly.

Mac nodded. "Well, finally we started looking, and the perfect house just showed up."

"We signed the papers yesterday," Harm said proudly and looked at his mother. "And we're working on the baby, so you can stop asking."

"Good to know," Trish smiled. "It would be nice to have grandkids before I'm old and in a nursing home."

"Yes, mother," Harm chuckled.

"This is lovely Trish," Mac took another bite.

"Yes, Sandra did good as usual," Trish smiled as Sandra walked back into the room. "It's wonderful as always."

"Let me now if you need anything, Mrs. Burnett," Sandra disappeared into the kitchen again.

"So, how is work?" Frank wondered.

"Good," Harm shrugged. "Busy."

"Have you visited your grandmother lately?" Trish wondered.

"Yes," Harm smiled. "She's doing good. We're painting the house this summer."

"I'll try to make it out there sometime this summer," Trish sipped her wine. "We must make the time to see your new house."

"We'll let you know when we've settled," Harm promised.

"I think coming for a visit was a good idea," Frank smiled. "What are your plans while you're here? Any interest in taking the boat out?"

"Yeah, sure," Harm looked at his wife.

"Yes, that sounds nice," she agreed and reached out to ruffle his hair. "We can't just lay around doing nothing while we're here."

"I thought that was the point with going on vacation," Harm chuckle.

"The point of vacation is to explore new places and experience new things," Mac pointed out with amusement.

"I agree with Sarah," Trish smiled. "But I do understand that when your job is to fly incredibly fast airplanes, relaxing is probably desired."

"I almost never do that anymore," Harm hesitated. "Actually Mom, I'm not keeping up my carrier quals."

"Really?" Trish's jaw fell slightly. "Are you ill?"

Harm chuckled. "No, just ready to let it go."

"That makes me so happy," Trish couldn't help the grin forming on her face. "Maybe now I will finally get a good night's sleep."

They finished the meal, and Frank challenged Mac to a game of chess, which she gladly accepted. Trish had sent Sandra home, so Harm helped her clear the table and clean the kitchen.

"You look happy son," Trish commented.

"I am happy, Mom," he smiled. "Have been for a long time."

"It's just that the last time we saw you, you and Sarah seemed…," she hesitated.

"Yeah, I know," Harm closed the dishwasher. "We've been working through some things, but I think it has left us stronger in the end. I love Mac, I always have, but I've been hesitant to make necessary changes."

"You've found the right woman, Harm. She's so good for you, and you are good for her. Don't ever forget that," Trish patted her son's cheek. "I'm proud of you, darling. You know that right?"

"I do Mom," he reassured.

After Mac and Frank finished their chess play, Harm suggested a walk which Mac gladly accepted.

"This is nice," Mac stopped and removed her shoes and walked to the waterline.

Harm watched her for a minute, enjoying the view. She was so beautiful, even more for each passing year he thought. He laughed when she tried to spray him with water. "Are you asking for trouble, Mackenzie?"

She shrugged. "Come on, join me."

He removed his shoes and walked into the water, taking her hand and pulling her close. "You're so beautiful."

Her eyes met his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her softly. "I'm glad we came here."

"Me too," she moved her arms around him and hugged him close. "Are you sure that you're okay with all the changes in our life?"

He leaned back to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just worried that I'm pushing you into something you really don't want," her eyes met his again, searching for answers.

"Mac," he smiled. "Sarah," he reached out and cupped her face. "I want the same things as you. I just needed some time to realize some things. You've been a constant surprise since you came into my life, but the biggest surprise is how you've managed to steal my heart completely. I never thought I could feel this way. I never want to lose you."

"You never will," she promised. "I know I've been pushing you about so many things, a bigger place, a baby…" she hesitated. "Giving up flying…"

"I'm okay with that," he assured. "I've been happy to be able to fly, but it takes up time. Time away from you, and now that we want to start a family, I don't want distractions. I want to be there for you, and for our kids'."

"You'll be an amazing father," she smiled sweetly. "I can't wait."

"Me either," he kissed her deeply. "Come on, let's go back to the house. We need to work on that baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later**

Harm whistled as he stepped out of their small bathroom. They had been at the new house earlier and he had to admit that they had waited too long to get into a bigger place. After spending time at the house, talking about where to put what and how to decorate the master bedroom he realized that he had been avoiding something that wasn't scary at all. Buying a house, a sensible car and planning a family wouldn't make him boring or make him lose something of himself.

"Hey," he smiled as he found his wife sitting crossed legged on their bed. She had been at the gym while he had been playing basketball with his buddies.

She smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" he wondered as he found boxers from the dresser and slipped them on.

"I remembered that I got this package from your Mom today," she held out a picture. "Baby Harm."

He slumped down on the bed. "She sent you pictures of me?"

"Cute, cute, cute," she held up another one.

"She is really trying to send a message, huh?" he chuckled.

"Something like that," Mac handed him the box and got off the bed. She started undressing. "How was basketball?"

He followed her with his eyes as she removed her top and jeans. "Ah, it was fine," he smirked. "You want to come over here now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, the gym was great. Thanks for asking, honey," she turned to the bathroom with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey, you want me interested in your day, don't lose the clothes so fast," he called after her.

"I'll try to remember that," she called back as she reached for her toothbrush. She could picture herself in the master bathroom of their new house. The tub was huge and she could see herself soaking in it with her husband.

As she entered the bedroom again she found him studying a picture thoughtfully, and after finding something to sleep in she walked over to the bed and looked at the picture that got him so thoughtful. "You and your father."

He nodded. "Yeah, the day I was born. He had barely made it home in time to be there, but my Mom said that he was so proud when he held me for the first time. None of them could even imagine that he wouldn't be there to watch me grow up."

"Yeah," Mac rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way. "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him again, Harm."

"Me too," Harm put the picture away. "But you can't live in the past, right?" he smiled and pulled her closer. "So, the gym was fine?"

"Yup, a little sparring," she hesitated. "Harm, I love our new house and I think we'll be really happy there."

"But?" he wondered.

"No buts," she smiled sweetly. "Just wanted to let you know how happy I am that we're finally getting our own, bigger place."

"Me too," he agreed. "We should have done that a long time ago," he kissed her softly. "So, want to work on that baby?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He cupped her face. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do," she let out a contented sigh. "I love you too."

Harm's office, the next day

"No deal," Harm looked at Mac for confirmation that she agreed.

"Come on, you have no case," Sturgis argued.

"We have a new angle we would like to explore," Harm shrugged. "Sorry, but we're going to court."

"You agree with this?" Sturgis looked at Mac.

"The commander convinced me," Mac started to stand. "I have another meeting."

Sturgis stood. "Okay, see you on court then."

Harm nodded. "We will. May the best person win," he added cockily before Sturgis could get out the door.

Sturgis stopped and smiled. "I think I have the upper hand here, buddy."

Harm leaned back in his chair. "You never know what I got up my sleeve."

"We'll see," Sturgis turned and left.

 **Later**

It was an hour and a half later when the Admiral stood in Harm's doorway. Harm started to stand but the Admiral waived him off.

"I was looking for the Colonel," the Admiral looked hesitantly at Harm. "It's not like her to be late for a meeting."

"Mac?" Harm was confused. "She left for Quantico an hour and a half ago."

"She did?" The Admiral got a worried look on his face.

"She never showed up?" Harm sat up straighter and reaching for his cellphone.

"Captain Ludwig just called. He thought there had been a misunderstanding," the Admiral watched as Harm put his phone to his ear.

"Straight to voicemail," Harm put his phone down. "This isn't like her. I haven't heard back from Webb about Sadiq. I should call him."

"My thoughts exactly," the Admiral agreed, the worry on his face obvious.

"Admiral?"

The Admiral turned to Coates. "What's up Petty Officer."

"The Colonel just called. She just arrived at Quantico. There was some trouble with the car and her phone died so she couldn't get a hold of everyone," Coates explained and saw the relief on both the Admiral's and the commander's faces.

"Thank you, Petty Officer," the Admiral looked at Harm. "It looks like I got you worried over nothing."

Harm nodded. "Yes, sir. Thankfully it was nothing."

Coates left them. "Commander, what exactly did Mr. Webb say about Sadiq Fahd?"

"There was nothing new last week, and I haven't heard anything since," Harm shrugged. "Odds are that he's somewhere planning bigger things than coming here for a visit."

The Admiral nodded. "Let's hope you're right."

 **Later JAG Headquarters**

Mac finished briefing the Admiral and went to look for her husband. She had been able to interview the witness on the case eventually. When she had been late he had joined the exercise, so she had to go into the field to talk to him. She was behind on everything and had to cancel another meeting for an upcoming trial to finish her report and delivering it to the Admiral.

She peaked into Harm's office. "Hey."

He looked up from his typing. "Hey, how did it go?"

"I finished, and the Admiral got the report. Now I'm just behind on everything else I was supposed to do. Damn Navy car," she smirked.

Harm chuckled. "And your phone?"

"It's dead, so I have to buy a new when we leave today," she hesitated. "Were you worried?"

"It dawned on me just how little control we have of the Fahd situation," Harm admitted. "I called Webb again, but he's out of the country."

Mac nodded. "He would have let us know if we were in any danger."

"I know," Harm started to stand. "Are you ready to go? We can get you a new phone, pick up dinner and eat ta the new house."

Mac smiled. "Sounds like a good idea. Give me five minutes."

 **Later**

They enjoyed dinner by the kitchen isle and planned the move. They had realized that they had to buy more furniture and agreed to get something done during the week.

"You know, I love this kitchen," Harm looked around the spacious room. "Think of all the great meals I can make for you in here."

"As long as it's not your meatless meatloaf," she teased.

He chuckled.

She studied his happy face. "You look happy."

"I am happy," he reached for her hand. "You know, you had me worried today."

She moved in between his legs. "I'm sorry."

"It brought up Paraguay," he admitted. "That feeling of having no control over the situation."

"I wouldn't have gone if I was asked now," she admitted.

"We were fighting and you decided to go on a dangerous mission with Webb," Harm let out a sigh. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so frustrating to be with you wouldn't have gone. I should have been able to let go sooner."

"Hey," she cupped his face. "It wasn't your fault. We bot made mistakes, said things we shouldn't have."

"Let's not do that anymore," he suggested. "Because now that we bought a house and we're working on that baby, we should try harder."

"I agree," she kissed him softly. "It's going to be great, right?"

He smiled. "I will do my best to make every day worth it for you."

"Hey, you're worth it. Even when we argue, I love you. I wouldn't be this happy without you in my life," she smiled sweetly. "I know that sounds mushy, but it is the truth."

"Right back at ya," he kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you more," she hugged him close.

 **The next day, JAG Headquarters**

"Hey, Coates, did Commander Rabb leave already?" Mac wondered as she put away a file.

"I just saw him enter the elevator," Coates said.

"Thanks. I better hurry after him. Or he'll be standing outside the house without keys," she hurried to her office with the files and grabbed the keys to the new house.

The elevator door closed right in front of her, so she hurried down the stairs. As she crossed the parking lot she could still see his car there.

"Harm?"

He got out of the car. "Damn," he looked at her. "It won't start."

"What's wrong?" she handed him the keys. "For the house."

He chuckled. "Thanks. Sturgis would have loved standing outside the house with a car full of boxes and me swearing because I forgot them."

"It was nice of him to offer to help with the move," she smiled. "I better get back, I have things to do."

"See you at the house around 1900 then," he winked at her as he bent down to push the seat forward to get to the battery.

Mac heard a small explosion and turned around quickly. Harm was covering his eyes calling out in pain. She hurried over to him. "Harm, what happened?"

He removed his hands and just looked at her.

"Harm?"

"I can't hear you," he yelled. "I can't hear anything."

Sturgis joined them. "What happened?"

"Something with the cars battery. Call an ambulance," Mac ordered.

Sturgis reached for his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

Mac ran her fingers through Harm's soft hair. He was sleeping soundly after being examined and given the reassurance that he would be fine again. The explosion from the battery had temporarily left him unable to hear. Thankfully he hadn't gotten any acid from the car battery on him. Mac dreaded it, but she knew that she had to leave and go home soon. Harm had told her to go home and get a good night's sleep so that she was ready for tomorrow's trial. She had to cover for him as first chair.

Mac kissed his cheek and whispered that she loved him, before she stood and left his room. She nodded to the two CIA agents standing watch. She would be back early the next morning before work.

 **Harm and Mac's apartment**

Mac stopped as she opened their apartment door. Iranian music was streaming from their sound system. She reached for the gun they kept by the door and walked through the apartment.

The lights by the chair in the far corner of their living room that had been in full darkness was turned on suddenly. "Sarah."

He was there, sitting in her favorite spot by the window. Sadiq Fahd wore make-up and a wig, but she knew it was him.

"Put your gun away, Sarah."

She noticed that his gun was pointing straight at her, for a second she thought about not obeying but she knew his gun was loaded and decided to put her gun down.

He walked over to where she stood, kicked her gun away and made sure his was pointed at her.

"Now, go change into something appropriate and put this on," he threw a Niqab in her direction. "Don't pull any stunts Sarah or you'll be the reason a nightclub full of young American's die tonight."

Mac hesitated before she reached for the Niqab. "And what is appropriate?"

"Not a Marine Corps uniform," Sadiq stood. "Dress like your grandma used to."

"My grandma didn't wear a Niqab," Mac said calmly.

"But I'm sure she didn't dress like a whore either, Sarah. You American women are so free, but I'm going to teach you how you need a man's protection."

"I have a man," Mac pointed out. "Did you do something with the cars battery?"

"Your Commander Rabb isn't here to save you this time Sarah," Sadiq smirked. "You were very brave in Paraguay Sarah. Braver than any woman and most men I've met. Despite that you needed a man to save you. Don't you see how you can never take a man's place in society."

"I'm not trying to take a man's place," Mac said calmly.

"But you have stepped out of a woman's place in society," Sadiq made a motion with his gun towards the bedroom. "I put some clothes on the bed for you."

"Why are you here?" Mac wondered.

"To buy something," Sadiq smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, Sarah."

"Why would you hurt innocent kids' in a nightclub?" Mac wondered.

"No one in America is innocent, Sarah," Sadiq's voice was hard.

Sirens were heard on the street outside and Sadiq moved his focus for a second. Mac kicked the gun out of his hand and went for him. Her first punch hit him, but he blocked the next and sent her flying across the room. She turned and saw him reaching for his gun. She threw out her hand and managed to reach the gun she had put down earlier. The first shot hit him in his right shoulder, making him lose the gun.

"That was for Paraguay," she hesitated. "This is for what you did to Webb and Harm," she pulled the trigger and he fell to the floor with a whole in his head.

The apartment door flew open and Webb barged through it followed by a swat team. "Sarah?"

"I'm okay," she let him take her gun. "I'm sorry I killed him."

Webb looked at her. "I'm not."

Mac nodded. "Is Harm okay at the hospital?"

"Yes, I have agent's there. They'll let him know what happened tonight," Webb studied her. "How did you know?"

Mac hesitated. "I don't know, I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was here."

"It's a good thing you trust your intuition," Webb touched her shoulder in a soft gesture. "Pack what you need and go stay at the house. I had agent's search it. It's clean. We've moved everyone out of this building. We found explosives in the basement."

"What about the nightclub?" she wondered.

"Every nightclub in town has been closed down and evacuated. We don't know what he did, or if he even did anything," Webb motioned for the bedroom. "I'll let you know as soon as we have all the details. I promise."

Mac nodded, took one last look to make sure Sadiq Fahd was truly dead, then headed for the bedroom. She knew that she didn't want to spend a minute longer than she had to in their apartment.

When she closed and locked the door behind her in their new house she reached for her phone and called Bethesda to make sure Harm was okay. She got to talk to one of the CIA agents watching him and he told her that Harm was worried about her but resting quietly now. She thanked him and ended the call.

While she was in the shower the Admiral had called so she called him back. He had gotten a call from Clayton Webb and was worried about her. He ordered her to take a few weeks, both to take care of Harm and to deal with everything that had happened. He also ordered her to make an appointment with a Navy psychiatrist at Bethesda. She thanked him and ended the call. Alone in their new bedroom, on the only furniture in the house, their new bed, she fell apart crying clutching the pillow.

 **One week later**

Something smelled good as she opened the door to their house. Boxes with their belongings were still standing in the spacious hallway waiting to be opened and emptied. It hadn't been a priority. Priority number one had been to empty their apartment and deal with Harm's recovery and her PTSD. She had been diagnosed two days after the shooting of Sadiq Fahd. The second night after the shooting she still hadn't slept and she called Bethesda the next morning herself to make an appointment. She had been on daily sessions with Commander Vera McCool since then. It wasn't just the incident with Sadiq Fahd that had been the issue, they had been through every part of her life, dissecting everything from her father's harsh words, her mother leaving, her previous relationships and her relationship with Harm. She had wept like a baby on several occasions especially when she talked about her fears of losing her best friend and husband. She felt naked and exposed until today when she realized that she should have had her talk with McCool years ago. She was exhausted as she entered the house.

"Hi there," Harm was still a little loud, but his hearing was almost back to normal.

"Hey," she offered a tired smile. "You're cooking?"

"I feel fine," he reassured. "It's just a simple pasta dish," he was about to ask about her session when she was suddenly in his arms clinging to him.

"Just hold me for a little while," she whispered as she held him close.

"For as long as you want me to," he kissed the top of her hair.

"I'm exhausted," she mumbled. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"You still have a week of sick leave, maybe you can finally get some real rest," he rubbed her back.

"That sounds good," she leaned back and looked at him. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too," he kissed her softly.

 **One week later**

The week had been all about them. They had talked, cried, made love and slept. In between they had found the time to make their new house their home. Mac had her last session with Doctor McCool the previous day, Harm had come with her to the last two sessions and they'd had good talks.

"Good morning," Harm pulled her closer.

"Good morning," she smiled as she snuggled into his arms. "I've slept so well."

"That's good, right?" he kissed the top of her head.

"I can't remember sleeping as well as I have over the last week," she admitted. "I love this house."

"We still have some work to do, but it's starting to feel like our home," he smiled. "Want to get up?"

"I think that a run would be good," she leaned in and kissed him.

"There are other things we could do to make sure we get some exercise. I hear it's just as effective," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled as he threw himself over her, pinning her down on the bed. "Oh yeah?"

He started kissing down her neck. "Absolutely."

 **Later**

Mac padded down the stairs with a big smile on her face. She had been doing that a lot lately. Life was so good, she couldn't imagine it any better. The week after killing Sadiq Fahd had been a roller-coaster ride of emotions for her, and also for Harm who had been in the line of fire at the same time as he was dealing with the loss of his hearing. He had been amazing through all her outbursts, her sleepless nights and at least two fits of uncontrolled crying. In the two sessions with Commander McCool that they went to together they had both been able to truly open up and share what they were most afraid of. Losing the other. The previous night they agreed that this was a new chapter in their live. They had agreed to always put the other first, to be open about their feelings and always talk things through.

"Morning," he flashed her a charming smile. "Again."

She chuckled as she walked over to him. "Morning," she kissed him softly. "It is a good morning."

"I couldn't agree more," he kissed her again. "I made eggs."

"How much are you loving your new kitchen?" she teased.

"So much," he moved her over to the kitchen table. "Sit down and let me get you your plate."

"Thank you," she did as he said. "What's our plan for today?"

"Well," he put the plate down in front of her. "I sent Bud a text inviting them over for dinner. I thought we should show off our new house."

"We better finish the dining room then," Mac smirked. "You wanted to put it together yourself, and so far we have three chairs."

Harm chuckled. "I was thinking that we'd finish it together. I'll teach you how to use the tools."

"Please, I bet I could finish a chair before you," she challenged.

"Challenge accepted," he smiled cleverly.

They spent the rest of the morning getting the dining room ready. Harm won the competition with the chairs, but instead of gloating he sat down by her side to help her.

"It's the wrong size," he held up a new tool. "This one is right."

Mac wrapped her arms around him. "You can do it, and I'll watch."

Kissing her softly, he wrapped her in and embrace. "This is nice."

"Proving that you're better with tools than me?" she teased.

"Nah, we knew that already," he kissed her again. "Spending time on projects together. Like this house. Despite having two weeks where we've dealt with a lot of stuff, we've managed to work our way from chaos and to a pretty nice place. Think of all the moments we get to share right here."

Surprised by his words she forgot to speak for a moment. He still took her by surprise when he opened up about his feelings and thoughts. He wasn't someone who'd constantly express himself, but when he did she knew he was honest. "You still surprise me when you say things like that," she admitted.

He cupped her face. "This is a new start for us."

"It is," she smiled. "I don't think I've ever felt as happy as I am right now."

He nodded. "I love you so much, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm. More than words can express," she kissed him deeply. "I can't wait for what's next for us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Four weeks later**

Harm let out a sigh and threw the file on the desk in the ships law office. He smiled when the Petty Officer looked at him. He was there to help fine tune the rules of engagement for Afghanistan, but now he found himself in the middle of a smuggling ring. Of course, the heroin weighed in a kilo short of what was documented in the ships log and now he had more than one thing to investigate.

"Sorry, I was hoping to go home today, but with the drugs being found after that raid and the people we have in custody it looks like I'll be stuck out here a bit longer," Harm explained.

"I thought a pilot wouldn't mind being out at sea," the Petty Officer joked.

Harm chuckled. "I have a wife at home that I don't mind seeing occasionally either."

"Do you have kids', sir?" the Petty Officer wondered.

"Not yet, but soon hopefully," he smiled and reached for the phone. "I better call Admiral Chegwidden and ask for reinforcements. I need someone who knows what they are doing."

"I'll just leave you to it, sir. Coffee?" she wondered.

Harm nodded. "Thank you, Petty Officer."

 **The next day**

Mac was surprised when she was sent TAD to help Harm out with the investigation on the missing drugs. Normally the Admiral would have avoided having them work together, but with the work load at JAG and Harm's request for someone who knew what they were doing, she had been the only one the Admiral trusted with the assignment. She was looking forward to seeing her husband again, although she would have preferred that he'd be coming home. He'd been away almost two weeks working on fine tuning the rules of engagement concerning Afghanistan, and except for emails, they had only talked a few times. She missed him like crazy. Now she was stuck on a ship with him having to act professional.

She was surprised when he wasn't on deck to greet her, but figured he was busy. As the hatch closed behind her she saw him approaching. She tried to take a few breaths to try and overcome what had to be airsickness and handed her gear over to the Petty Officer by her side and smiled as Harm's eyes met hers.

"Welcome onboard," he stole a quick hug. "It's good to see you, Mac."

"You too," she noticed a man hovering behind her husband.

"This is Agent Simon Tanveer of the British Secret Service. This is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rabb," Harm introduced. "Agent Tanveer will help us investigate."

"Nice to meet you," Mac offered her hand.

"You too, Colonel. Rabb and Rabb? Is that a coincident?" Simon wondered.

"The Colonel is my wife," Harm smiled. "We usually don't get to work together anymore, but I asked for someone who knew what they were doing."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Mac was amused.

"That's unusual," Simon smiled. "To see a married couple working together. I though your Navy had rules."

"When you're the best the guys at the top seem to look past a few rules to get the job done," Harm explained.

"My husband, always so confident," Mac smiled and rubbed her face tiredly. "We better get this done."

"Are you okay, Mac? You look a little pale," Harm was concerned.

"Yeah, airsick I think," she shrugged it off.

Harm touched her arm lightly. "I thought Officer Tanveer could help you with your interviews."

"Thanks Commander for taking the initiative to think my duties through for me," Mac teased.

Harm smiled. "Sure you're okay?" he asked with worry.

"I'll let you know if I need someone to rub my back while I puke," she smiled, not feeling comfortable with Harm's concern for her.

"I'll let the Captain know you're here," Harm motioned for the Petty Officer. "Show the Colonel to the legal office."

"Yes, sir," the Petty Officer motioned for Mac to follow him.

"I'll catch up with you later," Harm said.

 **The next day, the ward room**

Harm found Mac with Tanveer sipping coffee and looking through a file when he entered the room. A few officers' sat there enjoying lunch and he offered a nod in their direction before finding his way to where Mac sat. She still looked pale and not quite like herself, and he was getting worried. It wasn't like her to be airsick or seasick.

"How's it going?" he wondered.

"I take it you're not referring to the case," Simon stood. "I'll let you have a moment."

"Harm, I'm okay. Must have caught a bug or something before I left," she reassured. "You didn't stop by last night?"

"Nah, I finished late and I thought you needed the rest," he smirked. "Besides, if the Admiral found out that I was sneaking into your quarters at night he'd send both of us to Iceland."

"I just missed you," she offered a pout, but sobered up as the ships Captain headed for them.

"Commander, Colonel," he sat down. "How's the case coming?"

"No sign of the missing drugs I'm afraid, but we'll keep at it," Harm assured.

"Colonel, I suggest you go by sickbay. You can consider it an order. I don't want the spreading of a stomach virus," the Captain said.

Mac nodded. "I'll go straight there, sir."

"Good," the Captain stood. "I'll check in on you a little later."

"Thank you, sir," Mac said and watched him leave. She decided to get some work done and started to stand but changed her mind as she felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Harm stood and walked over to her, crouching down by her side.

"Dizzy," she got up carefully with Harm's help. "I'm fine now."

"I'll take you to sickbay," Harm motioned for her to come with him.

 **A while later**

Mac was sitting on the exam table dangling her feet. The Corpsman had finished checking her and found nothing wrong. She had taken a blood test too just to make sure she didn't have an infection. Mac was getting impatient waiting for the results.

"How bored are you?" Harm wondered as he peaked into the room. He had left her to get some work out of the way but had decided to go look in on her again when she still hadn't come back to the legal office when he came back after doing an interview.

"So bored," she complained. "This is taking forever."

Harm chuckled. "No results?"

"Nothing yet. It's probably nothing anyway and I'm just wasting everyone's time," she pointed out just as the Corpsman came back. "Finally."

"Sorry, I had to take care of a sprained ankle," the Corpsman explained. "Colonel, you're not sick."

"I knew it," Mac got off the table.

"But," the Corpsman smiled. "I have some news for you. Do you want the Commander to stay?"

"Is she okay?" Harm asked with worry.

The Corpsman looked at Mac, and Mac nodded. "He can stay."

"Well, Colonel. You're pregnant," the Corpsman said.

Mac's jaw fell slightly. "I am?" she turned to Harm whose mouth was open and he was staring at the Corpsman. "Are you okay there, honey?" Mac wondered with amusement.

Harm turned to Mac, his mouth forming into a grin. "Just processing," then he pulled her in for a hug, then a kiss. "This is good news."

"Okay, now I am confused," the Corpsman looked between them.

"Harm is the father," Mac explained. "He's my husband."

"I can assure you this baby was conceived while we were still in Washington, so nothing improper happening," Harm added.

"Colonel, Commander, Corpsman," the Captain walked in. "I hope we don't have anything contagious on board?"

"No, sir, this is my fault," Harm said with amusement.

"Commander?" the Captain looked confused.

"I'm pregnant, sir," Mac explained.

The Captain looked between the two officers, then broke into a smile. "Congratulations," he shook both their hands.

"Thank you, sir," Mac smiled. "I know you have to send pregnant women on shore, but this investigation should be done in a day or two so maybe I could be allowed to finish my assignment?"

The Captain nodded. "I guess that would be okay, Colonel."

"We better get started," Mac looked at the Corpsman. "Thank you."

"Happy to help," the Corpsman smiled.

 **Later, the ships legal office**

Mac looked through the pictures from the mission when the drugs were retrieved. Harm was sitting across from her engrossed in his own file. He was up to something, she didn't quite know what, but he was definitely up to something. Simon, the British spy, was sitting by the computer on the opposite side of the room. He was unpredictable, but good at his job Mac thought.

"How's our spook doing?" Harm wondered quietly.

"Okay, I think," she said just as quietly.

Harm nodded. "He likes you."

Mac smirked. "He doesn't think you like him."

"Well, he isn't wrong," Harm stood. "I have something to do. I'll see you later. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she reassured.

He winked at her. "Later."

She watched him go before she turned back to the pictures.

"I don't think your commander likes me much."

Mac turned to Simon. "You just deal with stress in a way that we're not used to."

"Because that's not how Clayton Webb blows off steam?" he asked.

Mac raised her eyebrows.

Simon smiled. "I knew you had some insight into my world, from what you said earlier. I made a call and found out that you've done some undercover work yourself. With Clayton Webb in Paraguay."

Mac hesitated. "I went undercover as his wife."

"Are you still acting like his wife?" Simon wondered.

"I'm already somebody's wife, remember?" Mac showed off her ring finger where her wedding ring was. "My relationship with Webb is purely professional. He's also a friend."

"Well, as I understand, Webb was lucky that you were there. Otherwise the Commander wouldn't have come after you," Simon seemed impatient and stood. "I better get some shut eye."

The change in his behavior struck Mac as strange, but she chose not to comment on it. "I'll talk to you later then."

"You will, Sarah," Simon walked past her and to the door, then turned to her. "Does the Commander know that he's a lucky man, Sarah?"

Unsure what he meant she looked confused.

"You are a special lady, I mean," Simon clarified.

Mac smiled. "Thank you. And, I'm the lucky one."

Simon nodded, then disappeared out the door.

Two days later

Mac caught up with her husband by the hatch leading to the flight deck. They had finished their investigation and the case was closed. She had gotten a little more information about the life of a spook after she had finished questioning Simon Tanveer about the heroin he had stolen. She felt sorry for the man who was going home just to face a fight against drug addiction. She hoped he would make it.

"Ready to get out of here?" she asked.

"More than ready," Harm touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just happy to be going home," she smiled.

"Did you say goodbye to our spook?" Harm wondered.

"I did. I got some insight into the spook world too," she hesitated. "It's a hell of a life."

"You worried about Webb?" he wondered.

"I just don't like that he's drinking every time I see him. Travelling with a bottle," she shrugged. "I think Paraguay did something to him."

"He failed the mission," Harm reasoned. "It got to him. Thankfully you cleaned up that mess for him."

Mac nodded. "Let's just go home."

"Right behind you," he motioned for the hatch.

 **Two days later**

The long travel home got to Mac and she slept for twelve hours straight when they got home to their house. The Admiral had given them a day off after they had delivered their report to him, and the weekend started early for them. Neither Harm or Mac minded the extra day, both wanting to celebrate the good news. They didn't say anything to the Admiral. Mac had pulled him aside before they reported back, to tell him that for now it was their secret. The Captain on board the ship had promised to keep the news a secret.

"Hey sleepyhead," Harm looked up from the book he had been reading when Mac padded downstairs a little past eleven in the day.

"Hey," she slumped down on the couch and moved into his arms. "Sorry about conking out on you last night."

"No problem, you needed the sleep more than you needed me," he kissed her softly. "Besides, we can catch up now," he pulled her even closer. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," she kissed him again. "And not being able to jump you on that ship was torture," she teased.

He chuckled. "Imagine how I felt," his eyes met hers and he sobered up. "We're having a baby."

"We are," she smiled sweetly. "We should make an appointment with my Doctor over the weekend."

"We should," he agreed. "I'm really happy about this."

"Me too," she leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

He smiled lovingly. "I love you more."


	8. Chapter 8

**Two months later**

Mac smiled as she felt strong arms encircle her waist. She tilted her head to give him better access as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. They were visiting grandma Sarah and it was past nine in the morning.

"Good morning," he mumbled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"It is a good morning," she smiled and snuggled closer to him. "What's the plan for today?"

"Relax," he suggested.

"We should get up," she rubbed her forehead as she sat up.

"Are you feeling okay?" he rubbed her back with concern.

"Nauseous," she let out a sigh. "At least I'm not puking my guts out, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing," he agreed. "But still, you look pale."

"Just until I've had something to eat," she reassured.

"You know what?" he got out of bed. "I can bring you breakfast here."

"Harm," she got out of bed too. "I love the offer, but I want to spend time with Grams. I'm sure she's waiting on us."

He nodded. "Okay."

She smiled as she found her robe. "Let's have some breakfast, then maybe go for a walk."

"Sounds like a plan," he put on jeans and a t-shirt. "Come on," he reached for her hand.

 **Later**

"I brought us some lemonade," Grams put a tray down.

"Thank you," Mac put her book down.

"How are you feeling, Dear?" Grams sat down and reached for the mug, filling their glasses.

"Good," Mac smiled. "A little nauseous before I eat in the mornings, but other than that I'm feeling okay. Low on energy though."

"That's the body's way of telling you to take it easy. You'll feel better after the first trimester, then you'll feel huge the last two months," she chuckled.

Mac laughed softly.

"Harm is so proud," Grams smiled as she turned her focus on Harm who was painting the barn. "He's going to enjoy fatherhood."

"He'll do great," Mac agreed.

"I can't believe he offered to paint the barn. I could have the Parker boys do that," she shook her head with amusement. "But my grandson loves to help."

"I would help, but Harm says no. It's non-toxic paint, but still he wouldn't hear of me helping him," Mac rolled her eyes. "Overprotective."

"Enjoy it," Grams hesitated. "I know you're strong Sarah but let him take care of you. It means a lot to him. He's not that good at expressing feelings, but if you pay attention to his acts no words are necessary."

Mac nodded. "You're right, he does have a way of making sure I know how he feels."

Harm decided to take a break and join them. "What are you two talking about?" he wondered.

"You," came the unison reply.

He chuckled. "That's what worries me."

"You sit down and relax a little. You're not here to work, but to spend time with your old grandmother," Grams handed him a glass.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm smiled as he took the glass from her, then sat down.

A small car came up the driveway and Grams stood. "That's my ride."

"Ride?" Harm questioned.

"Yes, Rosemary," Grams reached for her purse. "We're going by the churchyard, then the café," she smiled. "I'm sure you kids' can find something to do while I'm away."

"Have fun," Mac smiled and sipped her lemonade.

"So, what do we do?" Harm reached for her hand.

Mac smiled sweetly. "We can just sit here and enjoy the quiet."

"That sounds nice," he agreed. "I've been thinking that we should celebrate."

"Yeah? The baby?" she wondered.

"Well, the baby and the house," he kissed her hand. "Our life together."

She nodded. "That sounds nice. How do we do that?"

"I was thinking that we go away for a long weekend. We've talked about driving to Annapolis for a weekend. Go sailing maybe?" he suggested.

"That sounds nice," she agreed. "We have planned to go there at least twice."

"Once I had to cancel and then when we tried to reschedule you had to cancel," he smiled. "The Navy had other plans."

"Well, once the baby comes we have to decide if we're both staying in," she shrugged. "I don't see myself working the long hours I do now."

"You want to retire?" he wondered.

"Thinking about it," she admitted thoughtfully. "I'd like to enjoy being a Mom. I'm not saying that I won't work eventually, but maybe for the first year I'd want to be home I think."

"I support you whatever you want to do," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I can't wait to see you with our baby."

Mac smiled. "And I can't wait to see you with our baby. Your grandma thinks you'll turn into a sap."

Harm chuckled. "I bet she does."

Mac leaned in and kissed him. "Maybe we should take advantage of this time alone and spend some time in bed?" she suggested.

Harm started to stand. "I can be talked into that."

Mac stood as well. "Come on, sailor."

 **Harm and Mac's house, one month later**

Harm whistled as he opened the paint can. They had found out that they were expecting a girl, so they agreed on a color for the nursery. Harm had been away most of the month and felt bad about it. He had been TAD to the San Diego office to help out with a big case and to run the office while Captain Tally was recovering from a small procedure. Mac had come out one weekend, but other than that they had to survive on phone calls.

"You really don't have to use your first weekend off in a month to do this," Mac reminded him.

He smiled. She was standing in the doorway, her hands on her sides. "I know, but I want to do something after being away for so long. And besides, it'll give us a chance to see the color we picked."

"We have a lot of weekends to do this before the baby comes," she stepped into the room. "But you're right about seeing the color."

"You should find something else to do," he pointed to the door. "Away from the paint."

She turned and headed out the door, knowing that it was an argument she wouldn't win.

 **Later**

"Good book?" Harm wondered as he joined her on the couch.

"Yes, not too bad," she smiled and put it away. "Let me see how the color is," she started to stand.

He grabbed her hand. "Later. Listen," he waited for her to get comfortable again. "I've had some time to think while I was away."

"About?" she questioned.

"My future," he smiled. "Our future."

She raised her eyebrows curiously. "And?"

"I got a glimpse into my future while I was covering for Captain Tally," he hesitated. "We both know that a promotion is in the near future for both of us. Since you have decided to retire and focus on the baby you don't have to worry about relocating, but we know that if I get a promotion and a command we have to move. We just bought this place and we love it and honestly, I don't want to relocate. I know that being in command means different responsibility and I'm having doubts about that. My passion is to work cases and try cases, not being stuck in an office delegating away the best cases to people younger than me."

"I can understand that. You're an adrenaline junky," she teased and tugged on his hand.

He chuckled.

"You know that leaving the Navy means leaving your flight status behind too?" she continued.

"Well, I'm not keeping up my quals. I turned down the opportunity to fly this week," he shrugged. "I've been in contact with Will Potter. You remember him?"

Mac nodded. "I do. He's working for a private firm, they handle a lot of military cases."

"They do, and they gave me an offer," he smiled sheepishly. "Will has mentioned it in the past, latest last month when I was prosecuting that case he defended. I called him and it turns out that he's been serious about offering me a job."

"Harm, you want to be a civilian?" Mac was surprised.

"It's more money, I'll be home more, and we don't have to relocate. I get to do what I love, with a suit instead of my uniform, but still I'll be working cases and defending clients," he smiled. "I know I've been reluctant to change anything in my life, holding a firm grip on the past, but I've realized that if I keep doing that I'll miss out on my future. I want to be here for you and for our kids'."

"I want that too," she smiled. "And not relocating sounds really good."

"I love you so much Mac," he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Then it's settled. I'll call Will tomorrow," Harm smiled. "Now, you can see if you like the color before I paint the rest of the walls."

She stood. "I can't wait to see you with our baby."

"I can't wait until she's here," Harm tugged on her hand. "Come on. And I have a few ideas for the other rooms up there as well. For all the siblings."

"Siblings?" she hesitated. "Harm, how many kids' do you want?"

"I don't know," he moved up the stairs. "We have room for three."

"Why don't we start with this one and we'll see," she suggested.

Harm chuckled. "Okay, but little bun needs siblings."

"We'll see," she shook her head with amusement. "You've really embraced this pregnancy, Harm."

"You didn't think I would?" he wondered as they stopped outside the nursery.

"It's not that, but you haven't always been this enthusiastic about change," she reminded him.

He smiled. "I guess, but I'm ready."

She looked around the room. "I think our baby will be happy here."

"I'm making sure that our little angel has the perfect room," he pulled her close.


End file.
